I guess you could call it 'luck'
by iamtooforever
Summary: -One direction Harry Styles fanfic-  Was everything that had happen luck or was it mean to be? I missed him so much, he was my first love but how could I give up on this chance? Everything seemed to be a huge messed up dream.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day was finally here! Today was the day me and my bestfriend Kess were going to see them, front row. We blasted 'What Makes You Beautiful' in my mum's car as she drove us to the venue. The gates were going to open at 7pm but we went early just in case.

I looked at my watch and it was '5.05'. We got out of the car after I hugged my mum goodbye and walked together towards the concert venue. I was shocked to see that there were already so many fans waiting there. We went to join them and stood near the gates as we held our tickets like they were gold.

I was so excited beyong words. I was finally going to see them! Like every other fan, I had dreamt of this day as soon as the judges on X-Factor put them all together. But I'm not going to lie, I had always been rooting for Niall and Harry. I remembered when they didn't get through and Tom Richards was called out. I screamed so loudy for them and I was tearing but when they were called back and put through I just went all hysterical. We all stood huddled together with people we didn't even know.

All the girls around me were so tall which made me feel kind of intimidated. They all held up hand made banners and posters for them. At that point I just felt so guilty; like I wasn't a good fan. I just had my last examination four hours ago and even getting my mum to agree on letting me go was near impossible. I had been so busy the entire week to even make anything. Luckily I had a shirt with them on it that was from a tumblr giveaway.

We all waited as we sang and talked to one another. It was quite funny how we could talk to just about any other fan even though we had never ever met till that very moment.

'Alright girls, gates open. Don't run, don't push'. 'Yeah right' Kess said as she held my gloved hand in hers and rolled her eyes. There was an ear-piercing scream followed by a thunderous chorus of screams as everyone tried to push their way to be the first few.

We finally got in and thank goodness Kess held my arm all the way through if not I'd probably had lost her in everyone. We rushed down the steps to the Category A seats we bought. It felt as though we were almost flying down the steps. We dumped our bags on our seats and stood up as the entire crowd did.

The house lights started to fade off slowly and soon we found ourselves screaming fanatically. The stage was huge from where we were standing and it was so up close. The intro of 'Forver Young' starts playing and me and Kess immediately start dancing along with the entire crowd.

They then appeared as a circle of the stage rose up and Liam was leading. The screams got louder and louder. We all sang along and soon, they were walking off stage! They were so close to us so we stuck our hands out in hopes that they would hold it. 'Oh my goodness, they were so close'. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU HARRY' Kess yelled as they passed her. At that moment, I didn't even notice that Zayn had grabbed my hand. We both started freaking out and jumping around. It was so amazing! I actually touched Zayn Malik's hand! I never would wash that hand ever.

The song came to a close as they went back up the stage. As soon as the song ended, there were huge and insanely loud fireworks exploding behind them. 'Thanks so much for coming guys, we love you!' Liam said as they waved at everyone. The stage lights faded and came on again. The guitar intro of 'Chasing Cars' started playing and everyone started screaming again. I was sure that I was tearing by then. This song reminded me of Abel...

_It was the last day of school and the holidays were here! The school bell rang and the entire scholl burst out into cheers and students raced out of their clasrsooms and down the crowded hallways. I ran out of the class to find Abel already waiting for me. He smiled at me and extended his hand. I held it and we walked out of school together. He walked me back to my house when a car went up the sidewalk and hit him. I blanked and all I could hear were the sounds of people screaming and an ambulence. I turned to my left and saw him. There was blood all over his face and his body was contorted but he was still holding my hand. I cired and cried but when the ambulence came, it was already too late. I sang this song at his funeral. It was the first time I ever sang in front of anyone but it was his favourite song._

I recalled every moment that we had shared together. The first time we met, prom, our birthdays, our first kiss, his death. I felt a tear build up in my eye and soon I was bawling my eyes out and I couldn't stop. I wasn't even enjoying myself anymore. I closed my eyes and reached for Kess's hand as I looked down. I held it tight and tried to calm myself. 'Kat? Kat? Kat!' I knew Kess was calling me but I just nodded my head. I was still crying though, I just couldn't help it. She put her hand around my shoulder and tried to help me.

It suddenly became hard for me to breathe. It was as though there was something stuck in my throat. I was gasping for air and chocking at the same time. I started coughing uncontrollably and my chest started to hurt. 'Kat?' I was falling to my kness as I clutched my shirt. The pain was getting too intense and I just couldn't breathe anymore. I could hear my heart beat louder and louder. I felt Kat's arms let go of me and then, there was silence...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could feel a plastic tube stuck into my forearm. My chest was still painful and I tried not to breathe too hard though I had an oxygen mask on. I knew I was in the hospital. I found this scene all too familiar. I absolutely hated the fact that I had asthma. It was an absolute curse. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again.

I woke up and found that my oxygen mask was gone but I was still on a drip. I looked to my right and saw Kess still asleep on the couch. 'Kess' I tried to call her but she didn't answer me. 'Kess?'. Then I felt someone grab my other hand. 'Hey darling, glad to see you're fine'. She pushed away my fringe and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled back at her. She then went out to answer a call. 'I'll be back soon dear', she took her phone and left the room. I turned back to Kess and found that she was already up. 'Kat!' I wanted to reply but she cut me off 'look at this!'. She took out her phone from her pocket and showed me a screen shot. It was a tweet from Harry. I read it in my mind 'Exciting night! Hope Kat's alright now. Pray for her loves.'

I had a miniature heart attack. I screamed as loud as I could and I burried my face in my hands. Kess was madly jumping up and down next to me. 'How did he-'. 'You wouldn't believe this' she sat next to me on the bed. She took a deep breath and said 'they stopped the entire concert for you'. 'WHAT?'. I was stunned. I couldn't belive that they stopped the entire concert for me. Me! I started screaming in my hands and stopped when my mum came in. 'Mum you wouldn't believe what!'. 'I know honey' she smiled at me as she poured me a cup of water. 'How?' I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her. 'Kess told me, well I thought it was really sweet of them'. I sipped a bit of water and set the cup on the table.

I took my phone from Kess and immediately went on twitter. I searched for his tweet and replied him. 'My mum said it was sweet of you guys. Thanks so much I'm fine now!'. I was so happy. I had to screen shot it. He was so sweet and so were the other boys. They all had wished me well and suddenly having that asthma attack seemed to have been a blessing in disguise.

The doctor came in and gave me the usual check. He said that I was allowed to leave the hospital the next day. I had to stay in a day for 'observation'. Soon enough, Kess had to go back home for dinner and my mum had to get back to cook for the family too. I said bye to her and she kissed me and left.

That night , I couldn't help but think if he would ever reply me. The chances of that were slim. Extremly slim. But it made me smile just thinking that they actually stopped the entire concert just for me. I felt so special. I rested my head on my pillow and tried to get to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and saw that my drip was gone and that dad and my younger brother, Ian where already in the midst of packing up my things for me. 'Hey dad'. He turned around and kissed me good morning. 'Hey Ian'. 'Hey sis'. He sat down on the chair beside my bed and played his Nintendo DS. I laughed at him because he was using my DS.

I got off the bed and went to wash up. I changed into a clean set of clothes that my dad had brought for me. I sat on the bed as I waited for my dad to get the paper work settled. I watched as Ian played Super Mario and I occasinally tried to help him only to get nudge. I got bored and decided to check twitter. No mentions. I honestly did feel a little disappointed but once again, it was still great to even get mentioned.

My dad got back and held the door open 'come on Kathlynn'. I took the bag off the foot of the bed and left the room with Ian in front of me. My dad drove me and my brother back home and left once again for work. I went up to my room and landed on the bed. I was so glad to be back after staying in the hospital. I took my laptop of my study table and rested it on my pillow as I laid on my front. As usual, I went on tumblr.

'What...' The was news of me on every One direction fan tumblog. I couldn't believe it. It was kind of scary to think that suddenly the entire fandom knew about me. Then it got quite annoying that people thought I fainted to get attention or because I was over excited. I mean I was excited but that wasn't the reason why I had an asthma attack. I got really angry so I decided to call Kess. I slammed the cover of my laptop down and immediately took the phone and dialled Kess's number.

'Have you see all the shit on tumblr?' I knew I sounded really mad. 'Yeah just try to ignore it. Unless you want to tell?'. I wasn't mad. Only my closest friends knew about me and Abel. Not even my parents. They thought that he was just another friend. 'Yeah, I guess you're right'. 'You going to school tomorrow?'. 'Yeah'. 'Alright then, take care'. We said bye and I put down the phone. I rested on my bed with my phone still in my hand and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't imagine what would happen at school tomorrow. Would everyone just be the same way they always were? I had many other attacks before, even in school so maybe it won't be any different. But it was all over the internet! Fans at school would obviously know. I close my eyes and tried not to dwell on it further.

'Katlynn, dinner!'. I heard my mum yell. I tossed and turned and finally got up. I went to the bathroom down the hall and washed my face before going down. I sat at the table and ate in silence. I didn't want to tell my parents about what I discovered. It would only make them worried. I ate and went back up to get ready for school.

I packed my books into my bag and bathed before going back into bed. I set the alarm on my phone and decided to check twitter again. Still no mentions. I left my phone on my bedside drawer and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My alarm rang and I got up. I rubbed my eyes and walked down the hallway with my clothes and towel in hand. I brushed my teeth, bathed, got changed and went down for breakfast. I said good morning to my parents and Ian and sat to have my cereal. I took my bag and left the house for school. I got out of the door and walked to the bus stop where I always met Kess. I plugged in my ipod and listened to my music as I walked. I saw the Kess was already there and waving at me. I waved back at her and picked up my pace.

'Hey Kess'. 'Hey Kat, you better?'. I nodded as she pulled me in for a hug. We sat together and waited for the bus. The bus came and we both got on. We stood with a whole other group of people I had recognised from school. Nothing so far, I think it's going to be fine. I listened to my music and so did Kess.

School was just the next stop. The bus stopped and we all got off. I locked arms with Kess as she told me about how the boys noticed me and stopped everything and the ambulence had to come and how she had to miss the concert. I really felt bad. She missed everything all because of me. 'But well at least you're fine'. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We went up for English together and sat down.

Lessons were a bore and I was falling asleep half of the time if not then I was busy doodling on my textbooks. I really questioned having lessons after examinations. Really? The first half of the day went on as usual but then lunch came...

Kess and I were sitting outside on one of the tables with another group of girls we didn't know. We were talking about holiday plans when suddenly, one of them tapped me on the shoulder. She had straight blak hair and stunning green eyes. 'Are you the girl that fainted at the one direction show here a few days ago?'. I was quite scared because I had no idea how she would react. 'Erm, ye.. yeah'. 'Oh you were pretty lucky' I smiled at her. I could hear one of her friends say 'I told you' but I ignored it. They got up and left the table.

Yeah, pretty lucky. Pretty lucky that I suffer from chronic asthma attacks. Pretty lucky that the first and only one I had loved got killed by an insane driver and he died because he was trying to protect me. I had killled him. I had killed the one I love Yeah lucky is what it is.

Kess could tell that I was angry and she reached over to pat my shoulder. I immediately snapped out of it. 'Let's go'. She got up and I followed her. We went for chemistry and everything else. I really had no mood for work that day. I couldn't stop think of Abel. I couldn't imagine how different life would be with him now.

That day school ended and I told Kess to go back alone. I just wanted to see Abel. I took the bus from school to the place where he was burried. It was a two hour ride but I wanted to see him badly. I told my mum that I would be at Kess's.

The bus drove and drove and soon, I fell asleep. I got up and found that I was close. I as the only one in the bus except the driver. The sun was still bright and shinning. I got off and made my way up the hill to were Abel was put to rest. I finally got there. I picked off the weeds that were growing around his grave and sat down. I couldn't help but cry. Less than a year ago he was still with me. He was still alive. I closed my eyes and sat with my kness to my chest as I cried.

I looked at my phone. It was already 5pm. It was going to be another two hours before I reached home so I had to leave. I didn't want to but I had too. My parents didn't like it when I came here by myself.

I took the bus and got home to see that my dad wasn't back yet. I greeted my mum and went up to my room. I bathed and played a few songs on my piano as I waited for my dad to get back home. I heard his car pull up to the driveway and I went down to have dinner. We ate and watched Miracle on 34th Street together before I had to go to bed.

I tucked myself in and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and got up. I washed up as usual and went down to have breakfast again. I sat there in silence as my dad read the newspaper and Ian ate his sandwich and my mum read some magazine. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at Ian. He gave me a disgusted look and I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Oh, I wanted to tell you' my dad put his newspaper down and looked at us. My mum set her magazine down and sipped her coffee. 'My boss talked about moving to London again yesterday'. My mum nodded as she sipped her coffee. I looked at the time on the clock. 'I have to go, bye guys'. I got up and left the house.

It wasn't the first time that my dad had talked about moving. He had brought it up over a million times before but I knew it wasn't going to happen. He mentioned moving to New Zealand, New York, Berlin and even Singapore. London wasn't anything new.

I found that Kess wasn't at the bus stop so I listened to my music and waited for her. Sure enough, she came running to the bus stop. She said, half panting 'Sorry I'm late'. 'It's alright'. We waited and got on the bus together. We reached school and went for mathematics together. We were going to check our papers today. I heard Mrs Wright call my name as she put my paper face down on my desk. I couldn't bear to look. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I finally lifted the edge of my paper. I read it. Seventy-two over a hundred. I suppose it could have been a lot worse. I didn't even bother to listen to the explainations. I just took out my diary and drew in it like I always did.

By the end of the day I had gotten at least half of my results back. They all weren't too bad. At least I didn't fail anything. I took the bus with Kess back home. 'Video chat tonight?'. 'Alright!'. 'Bye Kess' I hugged her and we wnet our seperate ways.

I got home and went up to my room to rest. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew Miss Attwood was here. I took my theory book from my table and went down. I greeted her and we started our lesson. I could have fallen asleep during the lesson.

Finally it was over! I showed her out and shut the door behind her. I rushed up to my room and immediately fell asleep. I could hear someone knocking at my door. I looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. I got up and opened the door. It was my mum. 'I have soup for you in the kitchen incase you're hungry'. I thanked her and hugged her. I turned on my computer to chat with Kess.

We talked about our results and every other random thing. It was getting really late and I went to bed.

* * *

><p>I really must apologise for the wait. I just had been extremely lazy and I had been procrastinating everything! Thanks so much for reading! You don't know how happy I get when I read my mail and see that you guys actually add this to your subscription list thing(?) It really just makes me so happy that someone is reading what I write regardless if you enjoy it or not but if you did then YAY! Thanks so much again. Xx<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got up and my stomach was incredibly painful. I guess it was because I had skipped dinner the night before. I washed up and went down for breakfast as usual. Again my dad had talk about moving to London. I had a sense that maybe it was really serious this time. It no longer sounded like an idea but it sounded like an actualy plan. I got a bit worried. I asked him 'you're not absolutely serious, right?'. He smiled at me 'it's just a plan, i'm not sure hon'. I wasn't at ease because he sounded really serious this time. I walked to the bus stop to meet Kess again. We hugged and started talking about getting our results today. The bus came and we got on.

'Hey Kess?'. 'Hm?' she raised her eyebrows and looked at me. 'What do you think if I moved to London?'. 'What?'. 'Well, I'm not too sure my dad said so'. She let out a bit of laughter, 'your dad said you were moving to Singapore, did that happen?'. I shook my head and looked down. 'Well at least you could stalk One direction'. We both started laughing and joking about how I would stalk them.

We went for History together and I got my results back. I guess it wasn't too bad. The day got on as usual and it was all fine.

_-a month later-_

'Kat, it's dinner!'. I heard my mum shouting for me. 'Kay mum'. I closed my laptop and went down for dinner. I was chewing on a piece of salmon when my dad suddenly said 'Oh right! I have something really grand to show all of you'. He got up and went to his study room. I continued eating and suddenly he came back with a black leather folder in his hands. He sat down and passed the file to my mum. She opened it and flipped through a few pages. 'So honey, what do think of the new house?'. My mum just flipped and nodded her head. I didn't know we were moving. I asked my dad.

'Of course hon, we're moving to the uk'.

UK? UK! UK? I was too shocked to say anyhting to them. But that means that I'd have to leave Kess. Kess. 'No dad can we please don't move'. 'Listen Katlynn, sometimes life changes and some changes are for the better'. A tear started to build up in my eye and the next thing I knew, I was half crying as I said 'Yeah, it's better for you but then I'd have to leave Kess'. And then it hit me that if I moved away, I would never get a chance to see Abel again. I started to get really angry 'No dad no I'm not going'. My mum tried to comfort me but it didn't work. 'You never think of me'. I screamed at them and rushed up to my room.

I took my pillow and started sobbing violently. I didn't want to go. What was I going to do with Kess? I didn't want to leave Abel. If I went, I would never see either of them again. I started crying even more. I reached for my phone and called Kess. 'Hey Kess..' I tried to talk but I couldn't help myself when I heard her voice. 'Kat? Are you alright? What's wrong?'. I took a deep breath and told her the news. For a moment, there was absolute silence on the other side of the line. 'Are you absolutely serious?'. 'Yes Kess, yes! We even have a house!'. I was whinning like a little child but I just didn't want to leave her.

I spent the entire night on the phone with her and cried as she tried to comfort me. I was dying that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up and got ready for the last day of school. My eyes were all red and swollen from all my crying last night. I was dreading having to go down and see my family after my lashing out last night. I left my bag on the sofa and went to the dinning room. 'Morning mum, morning dad. Sorry for last night' I bit on my lip as I took my seat. I was too scared to even make eye contact. My mum came around my put her hand on my shoulders as she kissed me on my head. I ate in silence. I just had to know when we were moving. I had to know how long more I had to spend with Kess. I knew it would hurt me but I had to know. 'Dad?' I finally looked up at him. He had put down his newspaper and looked back at me. 'Hm?' I was begining to get a little nervous. 'When exactly are we moving'. 'Well, we have to get the bulk of our things there on the 18th and I'll be going over first on the 19th'. 'But how about us?'. 'You, your mum and Ian are going over on the 25th'. 25th, I had at least 26 days to spend with Kess. 'Then how about school?'. 'Well, since you're taking your 'O's, we couldn't find a school that would accpet you so..'. 'So?' I furrowed my eyebrows and questioned. 'We're going to get you a private tutor'. 'A tu...tu...tutor?' I chocked on my words because I had to way to respond to that. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that I wouldn't have to go throught the trouble of making friends or be sad that I had to be all alone.

'Katlynn, you're going to be late'. I looked up at the clock and ran out of the house to the bus stop. I looked at Kess and she had stood up for a hug. 'I want you to have the best last day of school with me love'. I closed my eyes and held her close. I was trying desperately not to cry. We got on the bus and went to school. I had very few other friends as close as Kess at school but there were other people that I did tell about me having to move.

After school, Kess brought me shopping or perhaps it was window shopping. We watched a movie and had a nice meal together. It was really fun but I just couldn't get the fact that I was going to leave so soon out of my mind. It was driving me insane. Soon, it was getting late and we both had to go home. We hugged once more at the bus stop and went home.

During dinner, my parents discussed plans about moving. I didn't quite catch where we were moving too but all I knew was that it was some place called chester or something like that. I saw some pictures of our new home and it was really huge. I mean huge. I could have my own bathroom and even a study room for me and Ian. I have to admit that I was excited but I would much rather be with Kess and live in the same old house then leave her.

I got up to my room to see that Kess was online. I called her and videochatted with her and told her all that my parents were talking about during dinner. We decided that we would have a fun day at the annual holiday carnival and she'd sleep over at my house. We would bake brownies and make smores, tell ghost stories and watch a few movies together.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

I woke up and got ready for my first day out with Kess. I wore denim shorts, a wonder women tee and red Toms. I hadn't gone to the holiday carnival since I was about ten. I wonder how much it would have changed in five years. I knew this was going to be fun. I heard the doorbell rang and my mum answered it. 'Kat, Kess is here!'. 'Coming!'. I decided to leave my phone at home and just stuff a bit of money in my pocket.

I got down to see Kess waiting for me at the door. 'Bye mum, not bringing my phone!' I closed the door and we immediately took off for the carnival. We were on the bus and I ciuld easily spot the loops of the rollercoasters and ferris wheel far far away. We got off with another group of people that looked around our age. I didn't expect the carnival to be this crowded. It was different from what I remembered but there one thing that was exactly the same was the sweet sugary smell of freshly made cotton candy. And so we went to get some first. We were queing for ours when suddenly Kess turned to me and took my shoulders. She held me firm and she looked really serious. I couln't help but laugh at her. 'What?'. 'Kat, you promise to have the most fun today?'. I laughed at how silly she was being and answered her with a yes. 'Don't even think about it' she started to furrow her eyebrows and pursed her lips a little. I slapped her face playfully and directed it to the man behind the counter holding up sticks of bright pink cotton candy.

We went on the roller coaster first, then the viking and then the carousel. For a moment we remembered the behind the scenes shot of the boys on a carousel for Dare To Dream and we couldn't stop laughing. We went on the giant spinning teacups and Kess got a bit nauseous so we had to stop and rest.

I went to buy us some drinks as Kess sat on a bench waiting for me. I stood in aline when suddenly, I felt a someone tap my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Kess 'Ke- oh sorry'. 'Hey Katlynn!'. I had absolutely no clue as to who that person was. She had long curly hair that fell on both of her shoulders and went all the way down to her hips. 'Erm I'm really sorry but you are?' Goodness, this is sure awkward. 'I'm Tiffany! Don't you remember from maths in secondary one? I transfered end of year?'. That name sparked a memory in my mind. 'Oh hey Tiffany!' It was shocking to see how much she had grown. She looked like a life-sized barbie doll. In front of her I felt like a little 10-year-old kid. 'I heard you're moving to the uk' she sighed and made a little frown. I questioned how she knew about that but all she said was that she knew people. It kind of scared me that news was spreading so fast and to people I hardly knew. She pulled me in for a hug and I just awkwardly hugged back.

In the day, Tiffany wasn't the only one who had heard about me. I was apporached by a few other people and received awkward hugs. The day was drawing to an end so we decided to take the bus back.

We both changed and got dressed in our pyjamas. We talked about One Direction all night and obviously we gossiped about some other people. 'Hold on..' I stopped playing on my keyboards and turned around and looked at Kess using her laptop on my bed. 'Where exactly are you going to stay?'. 'Erm some where in a place called chester, I think'. She laughed at me, 'you don't know where you're going to stay?' I just shrugged and continue playing. I heard Kess typing and then she asked me, 'is it called Cheshire?'. I tried hard to think, 'should be'. She then let out a scream and ran towards me. 'What?'. 'If only you lived in there and maybe you'd get to see a little someone when you're there and perhaps fall madly in love'. Then it hit me and I started scream too. I couldn't concentrate and started to fantasise about how I would meet Harry and we would fall madly in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_It was the day I left for Ireland._

I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. I didn't even manage to get a single minute of sleep. I turned to my left and saw Kess so sound alseep. I reached for my phone and checked the time. The light blinded me and I squinted. It was only 4am and we were suppose to be at the airport at 7. I decided to get up anyways. I went down to the hallway and washed up. I was walking back when I saw Ian's door slightly ajar. I decided to go and see what was happening. I saw Ian lying on his bed all curled up and it looked as though he was crying. 'Hey Ian, what's wrong?' he didn't answer me and kept on moving away when I tried to pat him. 'You gonna miss your friends?'. I could see him shake his head from under his sheets. Then I tought of Kess and Abel and I started to tear. 'Well, you'll find new friends! At least you don't have to be home schooled.' I patted him on his shoulders as he sobbed under his blankets. I sat there beside him for a while. 'I have to go now, take care love' I kissed him on his forehead and left but I guess he was asleep.

I got into my room and the emptiness shocked me. All that was in it was my bed, empty shelves and tables, my laptop and charger on the floor and next to it was a bagpack and a set of clean clothes. I sighed and decided to go online. I sat cross-legged against the wall with my laptop on my lap. I went on facebook and saw the insane amout of well wishes and I started to tear. It just gave me and really warm feeling inside. I decided to reply everyone. It was already day break when I had finished and I heard my mum getting up. I woke Kess up and went down for breakfast.

After breakfast, I went up, got changed and packed my back. Soon, there was absolutely nothing left in my room except my bed. I slung my bag on my shoulders and took my winter coat in hand and went down to see Ian already waiting for us. I ruffled his hair and went to put on my shoes. It was going to be really cold in Cheshire so I decided to wear jeans, a woollen red fannel with a grey hoodie and a pair of maroon Dr Martens. It was the first and only pair I had. I remembered getting them with Kess from a shopping mall in town as christmas presents for each other. I had to save up so much and so did she. I smiled just looking at them.

Kess came down and wore her maroon Dr Martens and well. I smiled at her as we sat at my doorstep. My mum came down and we took a bus to the city and took a cab to the airport. We checked in and had a little time to stick around.

We reached the airport and saw that many of our friends and family were there waiting to send us off. We caught up and had a few laughs but soon it was time for us to go. We walked to the gate and Kess held my hand all the way. 'You scared?' I nodded my head and tears started streaming down my face. I didn't care that so many people were staring but I had a complete breakdown. 'I'll really miss you Kess. I love you so much okay? Don't forget that' I was half crying and my tears were making Kess's shirt all wet. I felt her tears run down the side of my face and she said, 'I wont Kat. I really will miss you. Take care okay? Don't forget me, I'll always be here'. I didn't want to let go of her. The fact that it was the last time I'd see her in such a long time made me cry even harder. We stood there for a good five minutes, locked in each other's sweet embrace. I finally let go and she took something out from her bag, it was a huge book that had a beige cover with hand-drawn flowers and my name in gold on it. I flipped through the books and saw many pictures and messages in it and I just smiled at her. 'I love you'. 'I love you too'. We hugged once more and then I had to go to the gates. I waited as the secuirty checked my ticket and passport. I turned back and saw Kess waving at me through the glass panel along with some of my mum's and Ian's friends. Her entire face was all crimson. She ran to the door and screamed at me 'remember to find Harry!' I laughed so loudly and replied her with an okay hand singnal.

We walked further and further. Soon, they were all out of sight. As I stepped foot into the plane and smelled that distinct 'aeroplane' smell, it felt like I was going to leave my 'old' life and lead an entirely new one. I was leaving myself behind. I closed my eyes and walked down the aisle. I sat in between Ian and my mum. The plane started taking off and I watched as the ground below us got further and further away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land in Manchester in roughly 15 minutes. The weather in Manchester is ten degress celcius, partly cloudy with a humidity of 94%. Enjoy your flight._

I got up still groggy and my neck was getting stiff from sleeping upright. I rubbed my neck a bit and shifted in my seat. 'We'll be there soon dear, just bear with it'. I looked towards Ian and saw that he was comfortably cound asleep. I unconsciously smiled at this sight. I rested my head back on my mum's shoulders and closed my eyes again.

The ride was getting bumpy and I naturally woke up. I knew that we were in the midst of landing. The plane landed and I got up to take my things from the overhead compartment. I noticed that Ian was still sleeping so my mum carried my things and I carried Ian. It was a wonder how he was so light. We got to the immagration counter and I woke Ian up. We cleared customs and went out to find my dad. 'Dad!' Ian was running towards him as he held out his hands for a hug.

We got into his car and he drove us to our new house. I wasn't sure if it was far and if so how far. I put my bag on the seat in between me and Ian and took out the scrapbook Kess gave me. I opened it up and read every single message people wrote. There were people I though didn't even know of my existence writing in it. A smile appeared on my face and so did a little tear.

We drove and drove till we stopped. I thought we were here but we just stopped for lunch. We had a quick lunch in a little restaurant and set off once again. I pulged in my ipod and listened to music as we drove.

We drove for what seemed to be hours because it was already getiing dark. Finally I heard the words, 'we're here!' I took my head off from the door and looked straight up. The house was bigger than I had ever imagined. It was at least twice big as our old one. I took my bag and immediately rushed in with Ian.

The living room was half empty with boxes here and there. The floor was all parquet and had a shiny surface to them. We rushed to see the kitchen and it was amazing. It had marble counters, a dish washer and two fridges! I couldn't wait to see my bedroom! I ran upstaris to see that our rooms already had been selected for us. The was a wooden plank that had my name engraved in it. I turned the knob and I was utterly blown away. My room was amazing!

The floor was indigo carpet, the walls were white and my celing was black and had splats of glitter on it so it looked like the sky. It was so beautiful. I had a really nice plain white study table and shelves as well as a white wardrobe. My bed had a beautiful white metal frame and I had matching side tables. I put my things down and immediately took my laptop out. 'Is there wifi dad?'. 'Yes hon!'. I quickly called Kess and showed her my room. We talked all day until Kess had to leave so I said bye. I left my laptop on the floor and started unpacking.

Soon, it was time for dinner. We were ordering delivery because we had no groceries yet so we had pizza that night. After dinner, we all helped to unpack things around the house. My dad took us on an official tour around the house. Apparentky we had an actual walk in pantry. My mum was so delighted to see that. That night, I quickly unwrapped my piano and I just had to play something nice. My parents had put it in a corner of the living room where there was a curved glass wall and it even had a platform. This place felt so perfect but I still missed Kess.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-_two weeks later-_

It was really strange, not spending my holiday with Kess. I missed her hug and laughter so badly. I spent practically everyday by myself, writting fanfic, playing piano and doing random photo editing. I did occasionally go down to the local mall but only with my mum to get groceries and things like that.

I was videochatting with Kess and I was complaining about how I'd have my first session with my private tutor that day. My parents had decided it was ebst to get an early start so I could have lesser days in a school week. It was quite a smart plan actually. I had no idea what to expect. Was she going to be really strict with me? How old was she going to be? Would she give me work? I had an hour till my 'school' started but Kess had to leave. 'Bye Kess!' I waved into the camera and she waved back and gave me a flying kiss. 'Bye love!'. Soon, I was alone again.

I went down and decided to play something while I waited for her. I decided to play Moonlight by Yiruma. I heard the doorbell ring and I immediately got up. I closed the fall and put the velvet cloth back over it. From the corner of my eye, I could see a middle aged lady wearing a peached-coloured blouse and a black pencil skirt peering at me from behing the piano. She had straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. 'Oh erm, I'm sorry'. I quickly walked towards her. 'I'm Miss Webb' she extended her hand for a shake. 'I'm Katlynn'. I could tell that she wasn't from Ireland because she had an english accent. We walked to the study room together. 'I have to say, you do play very well? Would you be interested in playing in a local community band? They're looking for a pianist'. I giggled a little 'er, I'm not too sure'.

We got into the room and immediately we got started. We did a bit of Mathematics first then followed by English and History then I was allowed to have a thirty minute break. So I went to eat my lunch while my mum and her discussed some arrangement for my lessons. I finished my meal and went back to the study room and we did Literature and Chemistry. 'Looks like time's up then, I best get going. I'll leave this for your homework due tomorrow'. 'Thank you Miss Webb'. I showed her out but just as she was leaving she turned around and offered me the pianst part in the community band another time.

I went back up to my room and immediately got started doing my homework. Soon enough, it was all finished and I just laid on my bed stared at the ceiling waiting for my mum to call me down for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My first week of being home school had started and I was feeling extremely lonely. I talked to Kess practically every day so it wasn't that bad. But I soon found that I had absolutely nothing to do. My parents had yet to find me a piano tutor so I just printed music sheets and practiced by myself. I had hinted many times to them that I was interested in playing the guitar but they always changed the topic. I got tired of it so I just gave up.

I was up in my room doing some photo editing of One direction when my mum called out to me. 'Katlynn could you take your brother to soccer?'. Since I had nothing better to do, I took the book I was studying which was Sense and Sensibility down with me along with my phone and ipod. I put on my shoes, coat and gloves and left. We walked to the indoor soccer stadium which was just twenty minutes away.

The stadium was quite empty other than the children practicing on the filed and a few of their parents waiting for them around the stadium. I took a seat that was near the front but in a corner away from the crowd. I watched the coach tech them and would occasionally smile at Ian only to see him ignore me. I waited for him until they were all dismissed. I went down to get him and we walked back home again. By the time we got home, it was already time for dinner so we set down our things and had dinner together.

After dinner, I went back up to videochat with Kess and I helped her with her homework. I did more photo editing and wrote more fanfic as she did her work on the other side. She had to go to bed and so did I.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_-two weeks later-_

I went down to open the door as soon as I heard the doorbell rang. My mum was decorating the house in preparation of chirstmas already. I opened the door and greeted Miss Webb. She handed me a pamphlet and I asked her what it was for before I even read it. 'Please help them dear, my brother is the conductor and he asked me to approach you. They really want to put on a Chirstmas show, please dear?'. I took her coat off and hung it as she spoke. My mum had overheard this conversation and she sided with Miss Webb. I didn't really want to but after looking at Miss Webb's pleading face I just had to give in. She clapped her hands in joy. 'Great! I'll drive you there after our lesson, is that alright?'. My mum nodded her head and smiled at Miss Webb beofre continuing her work.

Throgh out the entire lesson, I couldn't stop thinking of it. Why did I even say yes. Why. I was a nervous wreck and I made so many mistakes doing ym work that day. Soon, lesson was over and I was changing to go for my first ever practice. I sat with my hands tucked under my thighs in the car. I couldn't stop bitting my lip and thinking that I was going to screw up. I looked out the window and watched as we drove into the town area. The car came to a stop. 'We're here'. She got out of the car and so did I. SHe showed me to the room that they were having their practice in.

She held the door open for me and I froze at the door. Everyone had stopped playing and was now looking at me. I felt my heart sink and my face go red. Miss Webb went up to her brother, the conductor and whispered something into his ear. He turned around and walked towards me pulling me in for a hug. 'Call me Vincent! Welcome welcome'. He held his hands up and started clapping and I just wanted to die. I bit even harder on my lip and gave a worried smile. He directed me to the piano and then Miss Webb left. I still felt all eyes on me. And there was a lot of eyes. At least forty pairs.

He went back to the front and I looked around cautiously. 'So, everyone, this is Katlynn and she'll be our new pianist! Would you like to play something for us?'. I shook my head as I looked around. Their eyes on me felt like lasers on my skin. 'Come on dear, don't be shy! I heard you're really something'. In my head I thought to myslef, must I? I gave in and decided to play A River Flows In You by Yiruma because that was the only song I knew prfectly by heart. I started playing and soon, the room fell silent. I liked playing because when I played it was as though the entire world around me was in a stand still. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, the entire crowd applauded. I truly felt proud of myself. Vincent came up and handed me a stack of scores and we wasted no time practicing. It was then over and I took a few scores home to practice. I was waiting at the foyer when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl around my age with her blonde hair all neatly in a braid smiling at me. She extended her hand for a shake, 'I'm Charlotte!'. 'Oh hey, I'm Katlynn you can call me Kat'. 'You played really just now!'. 'Oh you were there?' she held up a black casing she was carrying and said 'yup, I play the carinet!'. 'Cool' I smiled at her and she smiled back. 'Waiting for someone?'. 'Erm yeah.. my mum'. 'Mind if I wait with you?'. I gigled a little, 'no not really'.

We sat on the steps as we both waited for our parents. It was quite weird actually. I'm not a very social person but she started talking about playing music and we just somehow instantly clicked. It felt like back when I was younger and suddenly the friend I just met seemed like my bestfriend. My mum was here and I left. 'See you soon then' she waved at me. 'Right, see you!'. I got in the car and went back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A hectic week had past. It was my last week of school though before I had my one week christmas break. I was really busy that week becase I had band practices everyday. Every time I had practice, I got to know Charlotte more and more. Soon, we were even calling each other just to talk. It was really nice to have a friend here. Bringing Ian for his soccer also became a routine thing. We stopped by the bakery to get some bread or rolls to eat every now and then.

My dad was calling me to get down. I rushed down the stairs, got on my boots, gloves and coat before getting into the car. We were on our way to get a Christmas tree. My dad decied that since it ws our first christmas here in Ireland that we would get a real christmas tree. We drove into town and got ourselves a really nice tree. They would deliver it to us tomorrow so we went to the local shopping centre to get our christmas gifts. I made Kess a card and a bracelet. I was going to have to mail it today if I wanted it to reach her on time so I went to the post office first and sent off her parcel. I took my savings and got everyone a present, even Charlotte. I got her a really nice bag and I made her a bracelet too. I got my brother a pair of sneakers and my parents a candle set.

I went back down to meet everyone and we went back home after we did all our shopping. I rushed back home to get ready for band practice. We only had 2 more days to the performance and I was really excited. I had never played in front of so many people before. I shoved my scores into my bag and waited for my dad to send me. I got out of the car and saw Charlotte already walking in for practice. I caught up with her and gave her a hug. 'Did you hear?'. 'Hm?'. She locked her arms in mine. 'They said that this year it could snow'. 'You mean it usually doesn't snow?'. 'No, the last time it snowed not counting sludgy snow was about five years ago'. 'Wow, I must be really lucky then!' I winked at her and we both started laughing.

Practice went as usual and I waited for my dad at the foyer with Charlotte. My dad was here and I got up to leave. 'Oh wait Katlynn, I almost forgot!'. I turned back 'yeah?'. 'My family wants you to join us after the concert!'. 'I'll ask my parents, bye Charlotte!'. She waved back at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up and looked at the time on my phone. It was already 11 so I decided to get up. The house seemed so lively with the christmas tree up and all the decorations everywhere. I brushed the shiny frills tht were draped along the banister against my fingers as I made my way down the stairs. I had my breakfast and immediately went up to prepare for the concert today. I had to use my mum's long black dress and her high heels bacuse I didn't have my own. I packed everything and got changed into my jeans and a white inner shirt and a plaid white and blue blouse becase we were having practice before that.

I put everything into the car and my mum sent me to the concert venue which was some school. I got out of the car and kissed my mum goodbye. I followed a few people I recognised from the band to the holding room. In there, I saw Charlotte. We started practicing and soon we had to get ready for the performance. I went to change with Charlotte in the girls' washroom. Oh wow, I felt extremely uncomfortable. The dress had a square cut at the top and the sleeves only went to my elbows. I quickly threw on my coat and went back to the holding room. We practised till it was time for us to perform.

I was really nervous at first at I saw all the people watching through the curtains backstage. My heart was about to beat right out of my chest. The house lights were then slowly dimmed and we went in and took our positions. I thought I was about to have a nervous breakdown when it all started. Then the stgae lights came on and it became near impossible to see anyone in the audience. The nerves started to calm down and I became more at ease. We performed multiple christmas classics and did a few songs with the choir and did a few medlies as well. Before we knew it, we had done all the songs and everyone was applauding. Vincent took his bow and the audience applauded again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everything was over so I got changed and I went over to Charlotte's for her family's party. We got out of her mum's car and walked towards the front door. 'You can out your things in my rooms first'. She opened the door and I was shocked to see so many people. No one paid attention to the fact that I was even there. 'My whole extended family is here'. She held my hand and led me upstairs. 'So here's my room, you can leave your things on my bed and let's go down and get some food!'. She held the door open for me and I followed behind her to the kitchen. I heard someone call her name and she turned around 'Oh, Katlynn! My aunt is here, I'll be gone for a while, you okay?' I honestly didn't want for her to leave me alone but I just nodded and she left.

I took a plate from the dinning table and helped myself to the food on the table. I took some potato salad, some sweet corn, some fish when suddenly I turned around and hit someone. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with food all over me. 'Oh I'm so sorry' I looked down at the food all over me and I was lost for words. I saw a hand infront of me and I held it. I looked up and I was absolutely speachless. 'You're..you're.. you're...' I started screaming but then I cupped my mouth. He laughed at me and I instantly felt my body get all hot. Was I dreaming? Was it really? I sounded hysterical when I finally mamanged to say 'you're Harry Styles!'. I covered my mouth with both hands as I laughed to myself and without thinking, I asked 'can I have a hug?'. 'Do you really want a hug like this?' he looked down at me with food all over my shirt. 'Not really', I continued looking down and I bit on my lip.

'I think we better clean this mess up eh?' I went to grab a few paper towels and I wipped up the mess as he threw away the food. I still thought I was dreaming and I was still smiling to myself. 'Now let's clean this mess up'. He went to the sink and I followed him. He took a cloth from the counter and wet it and looked back at me. I didn't dare to say a single word and he just looked at me for a while. 'You gonna take off your shirt?'. 'Excuse me?'. He laughed to himself which made me giggle. 'I meant, do you want me to wash your shirt for you, you got an undershirt right?'. 'Oh' I slowly took off my blouse and handed it to him. His voice was even more charming than I had imagined. And his eyes were so stunning like the most precious jewels in the entire world. I was getting a bit cold and I crossed my hands over my body. He turned back at me and started taking off his red jacket. 'Don't want you catching a cold now', he passed it to me and I wore it.

I was absolutely sure that I was dreaming. This was unreal. I was about to wake up and realise that I had lessons. Anytime now...

'You got to wait for it to dry'. He held out my blouse and hung it on the chair. 'Er, thanks'. I smiled at him and he just smiled back. He was so amazingly charming. We stood there in silence for a while. 'So, then your hug?' I laughed to myself and for a moment, I didn't know if I should had hugged him. 'Hey Kat- wow what's with the mess?' I guess we didn't clean up well. I stood there in slience and moved my eyes to Harry and looked back at her. She laughed to herself. 'Do you want to get changed Kat?'. 'Yeah'.

We got up and as soon as her door closed I asked her 'How was Harry here?'. 'He's my cousin! I didn't know you were a fan!'. She went to her wardrobe and got out a cardigan for me. I took off Harry's jacket and put on the grey wollen cardigan she handed me. She looked at me 'you like him, don't you?'. 'Obviously! And so do millions of other girls, don't be silly'. I buttoned up the cardigan and she sat on her bed. 'You know, he's back for sometime, magical things could happen'. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. 'You really never know'. She got up and started tickling me so I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

'Ouch'. 'We have to stop bumping into one another everytime we meet'. I knew who it was. I passed him his jacket and he winked at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Charlotte looking at me. I looked up at him and stared right into his eyes and I started to blush. 'Would you two kiss already?' I snapped out of it and looked at Charlotte standing next to us. 'Come on Kat, let's get you something to eat'. I followed behind as Charlotte dragged me to the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'Charlotte! Why did you do that?'. She took up two plates and handed me one. She spoke as she took food for both me and her. 'Well, I've known him since we were born and though the media puts him out to be some flirtatious character, he never tries to do that kind of thing to a girl he really likes'. I was just silent as I followed her down the table. We sat at the dining table bacause the kitchen was always empty except a few people coming in every once in a while.

'The thing is, I'm really close to Gemma and him because my dad left when I was young and me and my mum stayed with them ever since'. 'Oh, I'm really sorry then'. I reached out to pat her hand and she just shrugged. She continued by telling me many stories bout them when they were younger and I was so amused that they were such weird kids. Then suddenly, everyone outside was cheering. We were washing up the dishes when suddenly, a little boy ran into the kitchen and screamed 'Come on Charlotte, it's snowing!'. Charlotte started to freak out and she ran to the kitchen window. 'Kat, come quick!' she didn't stop looking out but she just called me.

It was the first time I had ever seen real snow in my life. It looked just like in movies except there wasn't people on the roof sprinking some sort of powder over us. It was so wonderful and hypnotising to just watch. 'I told you magical things can happen'.

It was getting really late so I had to go back home. I went up to take my things down and by the time I got down, more than half of their guests had already gone. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag so I took it out. I looked at the screen, '8 missed calls, all from my dad, shit'. I started to get really panicky. I immediately dialled back. 'Hello dad?'. 'I was getting worried, why didn't you answer', he sounded really flustered. 'I didn't have my phone, sorry'. 'Listen, the radio says the snow isn't safe for driving, you alright with staying with Charlotte tonight?'. 'Erm, yeah I'm alright, bye dad'. 'Bye'.

I'm alright? I'm super excited! I went back to Charlotte who was at the door. 'Hey Kat, I do-'. 'Don't think my dad should drive? Yeah, is it okay if I stay over?'. She grinned at me and gave me two thumbs up.

Charlotte lent me a set of her pyjamas and I got changed. We sat in bed talking about all sorts of nonsense as we watched The Notebook on her computer. I was falling alseep when I looked at Charlotte already deep in her sleep. I turned off her computer and got up to bed as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I felt someone moving about on the bed and I opened my eyes. 'Oh, hey Charlotte'. 'Hey, you wanna go down for breakfast?' I nodded my head and got changed. Charlotte had placed a new toothbrush in the bathroom for me to use. I washed up and went down for breakfast.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see. 'Hey' he winked at me and I just smiled. I was sure that I was blushing by then. I continued walking down a few steps but he held my shoulder again. 'This might sound mad but... were you the girl who had an asthma attack at one of our shows'. I was holding on tightly to the banister and faced him. I suddenly recalled Abel and Kess and how I had just left them there. 'Er, erm, ye-yeah' I was choking on every single word. 'Are you alright?' I was looking down so he leaned in and put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. I was looking right at him and I just smiled. 'Right then'. He put his hand down and I continued walking to the kitchen.

'Hey Charlotte'. 'Hey Kat'. She handed me an orange plate with two pancakes on them. 'Drinks?'. 'Erm, do you have orange juice?'. 'Sure'. She took a glass and poured me some. She set it on the island and I sat there and ate. Harry came and stood beside her and they exchanged a few words before he turned around with a plate full of pancakes. He sat beside me and ate. I occasionally looked at him and received his adorable smile back.

I went back up to Charlotte's room to pack my things. I heard my phone vibrate, it was a call from my mum so I answered it. I took my things down and sat next to Charlotte as she watched television. 'Mum's coming soon'. We watched some travel documentary on Turkey. Harry came out of the kitchen and jumped on the sofa next to me. I just quietly looked at him. He had put his legs across me and Charlotte. Charlotte pushed them off angrily but he did it again as he laughed cheekily. 'Harrold!'

I heard a car horn from outside. I took up my bag and Charlotte walked me out. 'Merry Christmas Kat'. She pulled me in for a hug. 'Merry Christmas'. I got in my mum's car and she drove me back home. I got home and immediately went to bathe and I rushed to call Kess.

She wasn't online neither was she answering her phone so I left her a text. 'OHMYGAWD KESS CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE FREEEEEEE! YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS!' I set my phone down and sighed as I leaned back into my bed. It was christmas eve so my mum said that there would be christmas caroling and all sorts of celebrations in town at night. She said I could go by myself! I spent the entire day just playing games on the xbox with Ian till it was evening.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I put on a red flannel shirt, jeans and wore my snow boots. I took my coat off the rack and took a bus into town. I had already arranged to meet Charlotte at the bookshop so we could walk around together. I got off the bus and I saw Charlotte inside looking at some books. I went in and hugged her. 'Merry Christmas dear!' we exhanged gifts and hugged again. Suddenly, there was the sound of screaming girls coming towards us. 'Oh no, I thought he was in here!'. 'What?' Charlotte went out and looked out of the door but she didnt answer me. Soon, Harry came through the door and hugged me. I felt my entire body tense up. 'Merry Christmas love'. He took my hand and placed a gift in my hand. 'Oh, I'm really sorry but I didn't get anything for you'. I bit my lip and he laughed 'it's alright'. I slipped the gift into my coat pocket since it was just a small sachet.

All his fans were outside the bookstore screaming for him. He went out and we waited for him to take pictures and sign a few autographs. 'You wanna go ice-skating?'. 'You mad? No! I can't!'. 'Come on you can always learn and besides, Harry's a good skater!' She hooked her arm around mine and nudged me. I laughed at her but I still said no.

We walked down the street and looked at a few shops along the street as well as the street performers. Harry caught up with us and walked right next to me but I kept looking at Charlotte. 'Come on Kat! I really really want to skate, please?' She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. 'Yeah great!' Harry added but we kind of ignored him. Charlotte grabbed my hands and held in hers 'please?' she tried to give me a pitful look. 'Fine, fine'. Charlotte burst out in smiles and started clapping her hands.

We walked to the rink together and as we put on the skates, Harry leaned over and whispered 'it's alright, I'll teach you'. My cheeks became warm as I smiled at myself. We went into the rink and immediately, I almost fell. Luckily Charlotte held me. Charlotte went on her own and instructed Harry to 'take care' of me. Great, now I could make a complete fool out of myself, joy. He laughed at me, 'you know, you'll only skate if you let go of the railing'. I hesitated. 'Come on, I'll hold you' he tilted his head and took my hand in his. I finally mustered up enough courage to let go. As soon as my hand left the railing I instantly reached for Harry's arm and held on to him as tighly as possible. 'If you dont let go a bit, we won't move'. I looked down at the ice and slowly loosened my grip. 'There we go, now move one foot foward then the other'. I tried to move but I just stumbled and almost fell. 'I'll show you'. 'No, don't let go'. Even I was shocked that I said that. He chuckled a bit, 'come on'. I let go of his hand and he glided gracefully across the ice.

He came back to me and linked his arm in mine. 'You try', I shakily moved one foot forward and he moved one of his too. I moved the other and repeated it and I found myself moving! 'There you are!' I smiled at him and he winked back. 'Now, let's go fast'. 'No, no, no-' but he ignored me and pulled on my hand as he darted ahead. I followed behind him as he led me. He started going faster and and faster and I tried to follow him but I ended up getting my feet tangled and falling to the hard ice. I hit the ground face first. 'Fa-' I heard Harry laughing and I looked to my right realising that he had also fallen. 'Sorry, but I told you not to go fast!' He got up and pulled me up. 'We'll go slow now?' I nodded my head as we linked arms again. I saw Charlotte skating on her own in a distance and she looked so angelic. She glided so effortlessly and it looked as though she had been skating for years.

We stopped skating and decided to go for some hot drinks together before heading home. We got some hot chocolate as we walked around the town. The streets were all lined with flashing red and green lights. Snow was falling lightly and there was this indescribable festive mood in the whole place. People were laughing and talking all around. 'Hey, I see Eric, I'm going to say hi to him, you guys take care' she let go of my hand and went through the crowd. Eric was one of her childhood friends and she told me that she had a little crush on him. It was really cute how they like each other but just never wanted to tell.

I smiled to myself as Harry and I walked in slience down the street. I switched the hand that was holding my cup and put the other in my pocket. I felt Harry's hand reaching into my pocket. He pulled on my glove and I finally took my hand out of my pocket. At first it was really strange but it got comfortable in a while. I turned my hand in his and felt his hand slip away. I quickly pulled it back in and locked our fingers together. I smiled as I sipped on my drink. He broke the silence between us, 'you want a ride?' I though he wasn't old enough to drive. He turned to his right and I looked at his red bicycle parked there. He raised his eyebrows as he wipped the snow off the seat. 'This is it?' I asked jokingly. He nodded his head and bowed down 'my princess?' He took my hand and lead me to the seat.

He sent me all the way home. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. It was really quite cliched; I side-saddled as he paddled. The air was freezing cold but Harry felt strangely warm to me. His curly brown hair would occasionally flip around and hit my face but it was quite alright. We got to my house and he walked me to the door. I could see me family all gathered arounf the television set through the window. 'Thanks Harry, I had fun'. I smiled at him and reached for the door. But he pulled me back and I was now facing him. I had to look up just to look at his beautiful face. 'You have snow in your hair' he put his hand on my forehead and tried to comb out the snow in my fringe. He took a step forward and there was no longer a gap between us. I looked up, locked in his gaze. Suddenly, I heard the door knob turn and we immediately pushed each other away. 'Bye Kat' he quickly took his bike and left even before the door opened.

It was my mum. 'Who was that dear?'. 'Erm, just a friend'. I went up to my room and went to bed immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'IT'S CHRISTMAS!' I stretched around in my bed and got up. Ian was running down the staircase towards the christmas tree. I went to wash up before following him. I saw a huge box below the tree with my name. I sat on the floor and unwrapped the box and I was shocked to see that my parents had bought me a guitar! I immediately stood up and ran to hug and thank my parents. It was so beautiful. It was all white with black nylon strings. I left it on the sofa and unwrapped the rest of my presents. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast when suddenly, I remembered that I had one gift that I didn't open. I ran to the coat room and searched in my coat pocket. 'Got it'. I stood in the coat room and opened up the little satchet Harry had gave me last night. It was a pair of earings that were in the shape of carousel horses. I guess that Charlotte had told him about my love for carousels. The light reflected off one of the little jewels and it made the jewel glisten. But then... I didn't have ear holes. I laughed a little to myslef but then I decided that it was the thought that counted.

I put it in my pocket and went to have breakfast. After breakfast, I went up to my room to call Kess. I tried to call her but she didn't answer. I called her on her phone but again but still no answer. I was a bit disappointed so I decided to call Charlotte and talk to her. Thankfully she answered the phone. I talked to her and I asked if there was any place to go and get my ears piereced. She asked me why but I lied through my teeth and told her I was interested. But I did want to get my ears piereced before. I took my guitar and tried to play something but it was terribly hard. I decided to take a break and go down to help my mum prepare for our christmas dinner.

I spent my entire afternoon trying to play a few chords and trying to perfect it but it wasn't easy. I went down and played in the snow with Ian. We made snowballs and threw it at each other in the backyard but we soon got soaked which mad it too cold too play. We went in and played some games on the xbox and next thing I knew, it was time for dinner. We had a really nice dinner and sat by the television and watched The Polar Express. It was already getting late so I went up to bed. I turned on my computer and saw that Kess was online but as soon as I tried to call her, she went offline. I frowned and thought that maybe it was all just a coincidence. But at the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that she was avoiding me. I turned off my laptop and went to bed, trying to forget that thought.

* * *

><p>Oh hey guys! Anyway i'm really so sorry for hardly updating. It's just that school's started again and I've been so insanely busy. It's not that I forgot about it just that i couldn't find the time for it. Thanks for all your worderful words of encouragement though! :D I promise to try and update more often.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_-one week later-_

I went down as soon I heard the door close. I had lessons again that day then I was going to Charlotte's place for a sleepover. Lessons were tiring as usual and I started to zone out half way but after 15 years of school, you sort of learn how to zone out but still look as though you're paying attention. 'Alright, so this in your paper due next week and I'll see you then'. She got up and I showed her out.

I went and showered and got my things packed to go to Charlotte's. I took the bus to her place but I would still have to walk quite a distance before reaching her house. I finally made it to her house and if it weren't for the coldness, I'm sure I would have sweated buckets. She was at the door and I went in. 'You can put your things up in my room and look what I got' she went to the coffee table and took up a dvd casing that was paranormal activity 3. 'why? I thought you were scared?'. 'I am! But I thought you said it would be fun'. 'I was only joking!'. 'Oh fine' she threw the dvd on the sofa and I went to put my things in her room. I set my bag down on the floor in front of her bed and went out. I was closing the door when I felt someone nudge me in the rib. 'Ouch wa-' I turned around and saw Harry giving me two thumbs up and grinning. 'Oh haha hey!' I pulled him in for a hug and the contact from his body sent a shiver down my spine. 'Back so soon?' he gave me a cheeky smile and I just ignored it and went down.

I had dinner with everyone and soon they all went up and off to bed. I changed into my grey sweat pants and red hoodie. 'I'm really bored' Charlotte leaned back and covered her face with a pillow. 'Me too'. I saw her face light up as she turned to me and said, 'you fancy watching Paranormal Activity? We could sleep downstairs and make some popcorn?'. It seemed like it was a good idea because that was the only thing we had to do. We took our pillows and blankets down and I waited for her as she made some popcorn in the microwave. We sat on her couch and switched off all her lights.

We were a quater way through the movie and it was terrifying. I constantly hid my face behind my blanket whenever I knew something was going to happen. 'Kat, did you hear that?'. I felt my entire body tense up. 'Hear what? Charlotte don't scare me'. I felt Charlotte holding my hand and squeezing in under the blanket. I heard a creek from upstairs and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand but I didn't want to scare Charlotte. I tried to reason with myself in my head 'just wood contracting becuase it's cold, just wood nothing more'. I felt something touch my shoulder and I screamed. 'Woah, relax mate, it's just me'. I turned around to see Harry in his boxers. 'Really Harry?' Charlotte shot him a look. 'Can I join?'. 'Not when you're dressed like that! Really Harry no one wants to see you like that' she threw a pillow at him and he laughed and ran up. I thought Harry hated scary movies, that was odd. I looked at Charlotte and asked her 'when;s he leaving?'. 'Oh, he's going back to London tomorrow' she munched on the popcorn and gave me no attention.

Harry came down in his signature Jack Wills hoodie and grey sweat pants. He sat to my right and pulled my blanket over him. I could feel the heat from his body radiating and making me feel unusually warm. We watched the movie together and the was complete silence other than the occasional shreeks from Charlotte. I knew something was going to happen and I started shaking my head and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I felt someone grab my hand that on my knee and I knew it was Harry because he was beside me. I started bitting on my lip and I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that his eyes were completely fixed on the screen. I could feel the warmth from his hand just travel up my hand. The movie was finally over and I turned to my left and saw Charlotte already sleeping. I looked at Harry and he was wide awake. 'I think you should go to bed'. It took a while before he turned to me and replied 'can I sleep here? If you don't mind' I giggled a bit and that was when I realised that his hand was still on mine. I tossed and turned and tried to sleep comfortably but the sofa was only so big. I finally found a relatively comfortable position and I closed my eyes and tried to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_-one month later-_

At that point, I was absolutely certain that Kess was avoiding me. She never once answered my call and I had texted her but I never got a reply. I really didn't know if she was angry or if I had done something wrong to her. Or maybe it was becuase of the distance, I really had no idea... I never really talked to Charlotte about it because I didn't want to put her in a tough spot.

I had my usual thing with Ian today so I got changed after my lesoons with Miss Webb and we took the bus to the indoor soccer field again. He got changed and went for his lesson while I sat at the terrace and read another book. I was reading my book when someone had sat next to me. I looked away from my book and turned to see how it was. 'Oh hey, I didn't know you were back'. He laughed as he put his hand behind me and rest it on the seat. 'I'm back for just a few days then it's off to London again' he smiled at me and took out his ipod. He put in one of the sides and held the other to my face 'want a listen?'. I took his offer and set my book down. He started playing Kiss me by Ed Sheeran and I smiled to myself as he sang along. I watched Ian and his classmates play on the field and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

_This feels like I've fallen in love _

_Fallen in love _

_Fallen in love _

His voice was so soothing. It sounded slightly raspy but that gave it a certain edge to it. I closed my eyes and rested it on my hands. The song was over and another song started playing. I felt a small warm bead trickle down my face as Harry sang along again.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

'Clearly you weren't be honest'. I felt his hand move from the seat to my shoulder and he pulled me to him. Being close to him only made me cry even more and soon I was choking again. I was finding it hard to breath and I was gasping for air. I quickly took my inhaler out from my pocket and put it to my mouth. Once, twice. Breathing became much easier. Harry had a worried look in his eyes and I tried to calm myself down. 'Are you fine?'. I nodded my head as I took deep breaths. 'You want to talk?' He pulled me back so that my head was resting on his shoulder. I debated in my mind if I should tell him about Abel.

After serious consideration, I decided to. I twirled my fingers around as I told him about Abel but I couldn't help but cry. He looked at me and held my face up and he wipped the tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. 'Well, he's in a better place now Kat'. 'I know but...but it's like like I killed him'. I could feel my lips tremble as I spoke and my eyes were wet again. He pulled me in and hugged me. His body against mine felt so soothing but I still couldn't stop. 'Come on Kat, don't cry babe'. I closed my eyes and I heard the coach's long whistle which signalled the end of practice. I quickly let go and tried to wipe my tears away. 'I really have to go now...thanks so much Harry'. I took my book and ran down to find Ian.

We went home and I guess that Ian had noticed something was wrong; he was unusually quiet. I went home and went to bathe immediately. That way if my eyes were still red by dinner I could have just said I had soap in my eyes. Dinner came and it was as usual so I guess I looked alright. I went right up to bed and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't get the thought of Harry out of my mind. He was so unbelivably sweet and caring, it was so endearing. The way his olive drab eyes looked so full so concern, the feeling of his thumbs against my face, the warmth from his body whenever it made contact with mine and the sound of his sweet raspy voice and the distinct warm smell he had...


End file.
